94 Lover
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Hanya drabble HunKai, hehe. (FF lama yang ditemukan, bahasanya masih jadul karena dibuat saat BocahLanang masih jadi anak ilang di FFn) hehe


**94 LOVE_drable**

* * *

©BocahLanang

 **Facebook:**

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

* * *

Sehun x Kai

 **FF singkat 19/April/2014**

 **(** FF lama/jadul lupa gak di post -_- **)**

* * *

 **Summary:**

Jongin (Kai) dan Sehun adalah kekasih yang sangat romantis.

Dengan Kai yang lugu, polos, dan manis disaat yang bersamaan. Lalu Sehun yang baik hati, gentle, dan penyayang.

Saling mencintai.

Sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah-masalah sepele.

Dan akhirnya mencintai lagi.

.

.

* * *

 **1:** **Kiss Love Photo**

* * *

 **23:46 pm..**

"Kai, kau dimana hm?" Sehun kini mencari Kai di ruang latihan dance.

Semua member mengatakan Kai sejak pagi pergi latihan dan hingga malam kini belum pulang.

 **KLOTAK!**

"Aish~" suara rutukan imut terdengar. Sehun dengan jelas melihat sebuah benda persegi jatuh di pojok ruangan.

Dan tentunya rambut lembut brown yang sedikit terlihat dibalik sofa hitam ruangan latihan itu.

"Oooh, setelah aku menemukanmu, aku minta morning kiss ku yang kau tolak tadi pagi, Chagiya~" Sehun hendak menagih karena saat ia bangun tadi pagi, Kai sudah menghilang dari sisinya di ranjang mereka.

Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas rambut halus itu bergerak gelisah.

Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Kai terlalu kekanakan dan cute. Bersembunyi di tempat yang jelas lebih pendek darinya.

 **GREP!**

"Kya!" Kai menjerit kecil karena kaget.

"I catch you.. Honey.." Sehun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kai.

"Sehun lepas!" Kai berusaha lepas dari pelukan Sehun.

"Cium aku dulu" Sehun menghimpit Kai sehingga terpojok duduk di lantai belakang sofa.

 **SREET…**

Dengan mudahnya Kai lepas dari kurungan Sehun lalu berlari kecil menuju benda yang dijatuhkannya tadi.

"Sehun~ handphoneku~" Kai memasang wajah memelas yang amat imut dimata siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Sehun segera menghampiri Kai.

"Sudah buang saja beli yang baru" Sehun menanggapi datar.

"Yak! ini handphone kesayanganku!" Kai merajuk.

"Aku belikan yang baru" Sehun hendak meraih hanphone Kai yang rusak itu.

"Andwae, jangan sentuh!" entah mengapa Kai malah menjadi sensitive begitu.

"Hn?" Sehun sampai keheranan.

"Aku pulang dulu" Kai segera meraih tasnya dan pergi begitusaja meninggalkan Sehun sendiri diruang latihan.

"Huft.. aku kesini untuk menjemputmu Kai, kau malah pulang sendiri dan meninggalkanku sendiri disini?" Sehun menyusul langkah Kai yang sudah jauh.

 **At Dorm..**

"Kai? Sehun mana?" Suho bertanya pada maknae eternal kesayangannya itu.

"Dia masih di gedung latihan" Kai langsung masuk kamar HunKai lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

"Astaga Oh Sehun.. bagaimana kau ini.. kau apakan Kai hingga ngambek lagi begitu" Suho hanya menggeleng tak habis pikir dengan cinta remaja.

 **Tak lama setelahnya Sehun masuk kedalam dorm dengan terburu-buru.**

"SUHO HYUNG INI KUNCI MOBILNYA! MANA KAI-KU?" Sehun berteriak memburu.

"Hey calm down boy," Kris keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau lihat istriku? Apa jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikannya di kamarmu?" Sehun jadi menuduh yang tidak-tidak.

"Kai bukan istrimu, dia istriku dan sayangnya aku belum bertemu dengan si manis itu sejak pagi" Kris berlalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Terlihat matanya yang agak membengkak karena terlalu lama tiduran. Wajahnya jelek sekali seperti camping musim dingin EXO Time di pantai.

"Ish.. jangan terlalu lama tertidur, kau jelek sekali hyung, Kai tidak suka namja yang selalu tidur saja" Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan Kris yang mematung memikirkan.. 'Kai tidak suka namja yang selalu tidur.. OMG!'. Kris akan selalu lembur kini.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kai.

 **CKLEK!**

Sehun tidak bisa membuka pintu itu meski sudah ia putar kenop pintunya.

"Baby Kai Chagiya.. buka pintunya hm?" Sehun tahu Kai menguncinya dari dalam.

"Tidak mau. Malam ini Sehunnie diluar saja tidurnya!" Kai berteriak mengusir dengan suara manisnya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis. Namjanya itu kalau marah tidak bisa benar-benar serius.

"Kenapa dia? PMS?" seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan singlet hitam dan boxer spongebob squarepants menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping pintu kamar HunKai.

Mengamati Sehun yang berdiri lemas didepan pintu.

"Aku tadi hampir membuang hanphonenya yang tadi jatuh di lantai ruang latihan dance dan kini sudah rusak, Yeol" Sehun ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol.

"Oh.. Kau sendiri yang salah sih. Handphone itu kesayangannya. Ia bahkan berani untuk tidak merajuk pada Suho hyung selama seminggu untuk mendapatkan uang dan membeli handphone itu" Chanyeol memainkan handphonenya.

"Kenapa? Saat aku menawarkan untuk membelikan yang baru ia menolak mentah-mentah" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Perasaan tadi Kai yang menjatuhkan sendiri handphonenya meski tidak sengaja. Tapi yang pasti Sehun yakin dirinya tidak bersalah.

"Kai akan bicara sendiri padamu kalau sudah saatnya" Chanyeol beranjak dari sandarannya. Sehun menatap bingung pada Chanyeol.

"Kai-a~ ini hyung, bukalah~" Chanyeol berkata riang gembira dan membuat Sehun ingin mual mendengar suara berat dan besar seperti orang tua itu melantunkan suara cute. Benar-benar tidak cocok sama sekali!

 **CKLEK..**

"Chanyeol hyung~ Kai sedih~" Kai langsung membuka pintu kamar HunKai yang ia kunci dari dalam.

"Kenapa chagiya?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut halus Kai.

Membuat Sehun shock! Kai tidak membukakan pintunya untuknya padahal sudah berkali-kali memohon tadi! Tapi Chanyeol hanya berkata sekali dan Kai langsung membukanya!

 **GREP!**

Kai memeluk erat pundak Chanyeol. Segera Chanyeol membawa Kai kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Cup-cup-cup.. ada hyung disini.. ayo masuk, biar hyung yang menjaga dan menemanimu" Chanyeol berkata dan langsung diangguki disetujui Kai.

 **BLAM! CKLEK!**

Pintu kamar HunKai itu tertutup lalu dikunci kembali dari dalam. Sehun menatap tak percaya kejadian tadi.

Kai-istrinya memeluk namja lain didepannya!

"Kai! Buka! Aku tidak membiarkan namja lain menyentuhmu! Kau milikku!" Sehun menggedor pintu kamar itu hingga ia kelelahan sendiri dan akhirnya tertidur di lantai.

 **Didalam kamar HUNKAI..**

"Eungh~" lenguhan imut terdengar dari namja manis tan yang kini perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Hm? Sudah bangun Kai Chagi?" Chanyeol menatap antusias wajah manis yang baru bangun tidur itu. amat imut menurutnya.

"Emh.. berapa lama aku tertidur hyung?" Kai menatap lekat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memeluknya saat ia tertidur.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, kau pulang selarut ini dan kau menangis cukup lama di bahuku" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sembari menyisir rambut Kai dengan jemarinya.

"O-oh.." mata Kai kembali menjadi sendu.

"Sudahlah.. kalian bisa berfoto kembali kan?" Chanyeol mengecup ringan kening Kai yang ditutupi poni.

"Ta-tapi Chanyeol hyung~ itu foto kami pertama kali melakukan itu~" Kai merajuk. Ia kehilangan foto kenang-kenangan itu.

"Kau bisa melakukannya lebih baik sekarang kan?" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Kai.

"Apa hyung tidak mau melakukannya denganku?" Kai menatap ragu kearah Chanyeol.

"Haha, siapa sih yang tidak mau hm? Kris juga sudah lama menginginkannya darimu Kai, tapi aku menahan, aku ingin menunggumu saja, hm?" Chanyeol tersenyum cerah membuat Kai ikut tersenyum juga.

"Gomawo hyung" Kai memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol yang berbaring di kasur itu bersama.

 **CKLEK!**

Suara pintu kamar HunKai.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Kai" Chanyeol mengecup pelan kening Kai lagi.

"Ne, hyung juga" Kai tersenyum manis membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah dan berlari cepat ke kamarnya dengan teriakan bahagia khas fans.

Setelah tubuh Chanyeol menghilang, Kai hendak menutup pintunya lagi namun matanya melihat kaki putih berbalut celana jeans dark blue panjang.

Kepala Kai melongok sedikit dan melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu.

"Ta-tampan sekali.." Kai perlahan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mendekati namja yang kini tertidur nyenyak di lantai yang dingin itu.

"Se.. sehun" Kai makin mendekat.

Kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu kilan. Kai menatap tanpa berkedip namja tampan yang terlelap di lantai itu.

 **SLAP!**

"hmppp_!" Kai memekik dalam bungkaman mulutnya. Sebuah tangan menarik tengkuknya dengan cepat sehingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sehun.

Perlahan namun pasti bibir Sehun bergerak melumat bibir penuh Kai.

"Hunh-" suara Kai sedikit terdengar ketika Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya. Mata Sehun perlahan terbuka. Mata Sehun menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.. entah mengapa Kai merasa bersalah.

 **GREP!**

Sehun segera menggendong tubuh Kai bidal tanpa melepas ciuman mereka yang semakin liar.

 **CKLEK!**

Sehun mengunci pintu kamar HunKai dari dalam dan menidurkan Kai secara hati-hati di ranjang mereka. Sehun bisa mencium bau Chanyeol yang bercampur dengan bau tubuh Kainya.

Mengetahui itu ciuman Sehun semakin panas dan panas.

"Hunh_ ahng_" Kai mendesah tertahan saat lidah Sehun dengan terampil bermain dalam rongga mulutnya.

 **FLASH!**

"Hmp?!" Kai membuka kedua kelopak matanya ketika cahaya menerpa keduanya sesaat.

Diliriknya kesamping dan benar saja, tangan Sehun memegangi smartphonenya dengan layar yang menampilkan hasil jepretan kamera belakang tadi.

Dirinya. Ditindih Sehun. Dicium dengan sangat dalam dan penuh perasaan.

"Kai.." namja tampan itu menjaga jarak sesudahnya. Menatap Kai yang takut-takut menatapnya.

"Apa ini yang membuatmu mengunci pintu?" Sehun kembali mendekat dan membingkai wajah cantik namja dibawahnya. Kenapa bisa manis sekali? Benar-benar membuat diabetes hanya dari tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"em.. ne Sehunnie.." Kai mengangguk lirih.

Melihat poni itu bergerak saat Kai mengangguk benar benar menggemaskan. Tak sadar Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Tidakkah kau tahu kalau dalam smartphoneku banyak momment kita?" Sehun memperlihatkan galery smartphonenya yang penuh foto-foto saat mereka latihan dance bersama, reashal run and gun, foto-foto yang diambil diam-diam tiap malam dimana Kai terlelap dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Yak.. kapan kau menstalkerku seperti itu?" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal tapi pipinya bersemu merona malu melihat betapa mesra foto-foto mereka.

"Foto yang ini kah?" Sehun membuka foto ketiga dari belakang. Foto setelah hari jadian mereka dan foto Sehun mencium kening Kai. Yaitu foto saat pertama mereka.

"ya" Kai masih malu-malu manis membuat Sehun makin gemas ingin mencium pipi lembut Kai.

"Terlalu berkesan ya" Sehun akhirnya berbaring disamping Kai, menggiring kekasihnya itu untuk tidur berbantalkan lengannya.

"Sehun.. kau bisa belikan aku handphone yang baru?" Kai menatap memohon.

"Kita akan beli handphone dengan chassing couple" Sehun tersenyum lepas dan mengeratkan pelukan hangatnya pada tubuh mungil Kai.

"Boleh aku lihat foto-foto tadi?" jujur Kai jadi penasaran. Dan Sehun mengangguk setuju bahkan memberi tahu password handphonenya.

"Kau mau simpan yang mana? Besok aku bluetooth ke handphone barumu" Sehun bertanya sembari mengecup kening namja manisnya.

"Yang ini.." kedua mata sendu Kai berkedip-kedip manis, seperti itulah saat Kai grogi atau salting.

"Oh.. itu saat kita pertama kali bersetubuh" Sehun berbisik serak di telinga Kai dan menyeringai merasakan tubuh mungil yang dipeluknya itu terlonjak kecil. Manis sekali.

"K-kenapa kau bisa punya foto ini? Apa ada orang lain yang memfoto kita?" Kai mulai waswas karena foto ini diambil jarak jauh.

"Aku menaruhnya di meja dengan sudut yang pas. Ada videonya juga? Mau nonton?" Sehun makin melebarkan smirknya.

"Y-yak! Aku tidak mau!" Kai memberontak ingin lepas dari pelukan erat Sehun saat namja putih itu sengaja memutarkan video mesum adegan ranjang mereka dan mengarahkan kepadanya.

"Lihat dan bayangkan, sayang" Sehun menahan kedua tangan Kai, mencekalnya erat di depan. Membuat namja manis tan itu berkeringat dingin karena lengan yang dipakainya untuk bantalan itu mengarahkan video remang-remang panas tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Aku menggunakan ini untuk mansturbasi setiap kau menolakku" Sehun mengecup pelipis Kai penuh perasaan dan ikut menonton adegan panas itu.

Mendengar suara lirih Sehun tadi, Kai jadi tidak tega. Ia benar-benar tidak berperasaan pada pangeran tampan yang mencintainya sepenuh hati itu.

"S-Sehun mau lagi?" Kai bertanya malu-malu.

"M-maksudmu?" Sehun senang bukan main. Ia berharap ia tidak salah dengar.

"Em.. Aku mau dihangatkan oleh Sehun.." Kai berujar sembari membenamkan wajah memerahnya di dada luas Sehun.

Sungguh manis dan imut, apa benar Kai yang dipanggung itu Kai yang saat offstage? Sehun bertaruh ia menyukai ani mencintai Kai yang imut ini beribu kali lipat!

"Baiklah, aku akan menghangatkanmu" Sehun menghentikan video yang sempat mereka abaikkan tadi.

Meletakkan handphonenya di meja nakas, dan mulai melepas pakaian Kai satu persatu hingga naked. Begitu juga dengan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Perlahan menidurkan tubuhnya diatas Kai. Menyangga dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Kau indah, Kai. Saranghae" Sehun mengecup kilas bibir merah lembut namja manis dibawahnya.

"Nado saranghae, Oh Sehun" kini Kai mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun, mengangkat kepalanya dan balas mengecup kilas bibir tipis hangat Sehun.

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Oh Jongin" dibingkainya wajah manis yang selalu ia impikan.

Dan mulailah malam hangat mereka dengan penyatuan yang dalam dan penuh cinta.

* * *

 **-1:End-**

* * *

Hehe, aku gak nyadar ini FF ternyata sudah lama ada.

Bener-bener klo gak karena nyari FF Ereksi yang ilang -_-

Oke, review ya FF polos jaman dulu ini, hehe.

Thanks for read my FF!

Tunggu FF lama lain yang belom sempet ke posting okay? hehe


End file.
